Avan Ashenhearth (the Flaresmith)
Avan Ashenhearth is a historical character of The Thirteenth Chronicle. He is long dead by the time of the series. He was a son of Lord Raega IV, father to Leon II and grandfather to Argon Ashenhearth. Background Avan was called "the Flaresmith" for his heroics during the Trion Rebellion in Year 313 ASI. He is greatly remembered for rescuing over 800 people who were caught in the middle of warfare in the Red Road of the Crownlands, giving them shelter in Flaresmith Watch, located in Burneside Island. Despite his lord father Raega IV's disapproval of bringing non-fireborn people into the islands, he followed his desire to help the innocent people caught in the battle using the phoenixes Raevaxes and Valmerion. Flaresmith Watch was later called Avan’s Stronghold by those he rescued, naming him Avan the Flaresmith in turn. His heroics earned him the love and gratitude of thousands all across the realm. He is also the only man in history to have bonded with two phoenixes at the same time, and the last person to ever ride a phoenix. One was Raevaxes, who was ridden by Cassenra Gavenworth neé Ashenhearth during the War of Fire. The other, Valmerion, was ridden by Avalon himself, followed by King Raeven, the Last Fire King Ravaeron, and Raeva I. Avan is the son of Lord Raega IV and Lady Zura Ashenhearth. He later married Lady Lyarra Ashenhearth neé Hay, who bore him Raeva III, Lord Leon II and Ammon. He is grandfather to Argon Ashenhearth. Ancestry Avan comes from a long line of pure Vareon nobles, dating back to Avalon the Brave, and continues to his grandchildren, Varenna, Argon, Odessa, and their respective families. Generations of compound inbreeding have preserved in the Ashenhearth bloodline the classic Vareon features of auburn hair, pale grey eyes and fair skin. They also seem to be somewhat more tolerant of extreme heat and high temperatures than other people, though they are by no means invulnerable to fire. Family Tree Members * Lord Raega Ashenhearthv IV, deceased * His wife Lady Zura of Patron House Belakane, deceased ** Leon's eldest child and son, Avan Ashenhearth, deceased *** His lady wife Lyarra of Patron House Hay, deceased **** His eldest child and son, Raeva Ashenhearth III **** His second son and successor, Leon Ashenhearth II, deceased **** His third son, Ammon Ashenhearth, deceased ** Leon's second son, Tyrio Ashenhearth ** Leon's first and only daughter, Henna Ashenhearth Ancestors * Avalon the Brave, the 10th Fire King of the Vareons of Alantys * His unnamed wife ** His eldest daughter, Princess Jaesera I ** Her husband, King Raeven, King of the Fyre Islands *** Their second son and heir, King Elyor I *** His wife, Queen Missandria of House Rye **** Their second son and heir, Lord Ravaeron, the Last Fireborn King **** His wife, Lady Larra of Patron House Duffray ***** His eldest son and heir, Lord Caspian Ashenhearth ***** His wife, Lady Mara of Patron House Lendarth ****** His second son and heir, Lord Raeva Ashenhearth I ****** His wife, Lady Aeora of Patron House Duffray ******* His eldest son and heir, Lord Raega Ashenhearth IV ******* His wife, Lady Zura of Patron House Belakane Descendants * Lord Avan Ashenhearth * His lady wife Lyarra of Patron House Hay ** His second son and successor, Leon Ashenhearth II ** His wife, Lady Ryana of Patron House Rye *** His first son and heir, Argon Ashenhearth *** His wife, Lady Jaesera of House Duffray **** His eldest child and son, Arron Ashenhearth **** His first daughter, Cyrilia Ashenhearth **** His second son, Cian Ashenhearth **** His youngest daughter, Syrenna Ashenhearth In the Books Trion Rebellion Flaresmith Watch is one of the Two Towers of Burneside (the other is Firesmith Watch). It was later called Avan's Stronghold by the common folk (non-fireborn) after the Trion Rebellion. In turn, Avan was named 'the Flaresmith'. It is mentioned in ''Into the Chaos ''that Arron considers Avan his hero, and that he is the child's birthsake. Last Phoenixes The last phoenixes Valmerion and Raevaxes died during Avan's youth in 314 ASI, a year after the Trion Rebellion. They died of old age, never to reincarnate again. He had their ashes untouched for five years waiting for them to be reborn, to his great dismay. He is the last man in the known world to bond and ride a phoenix. Lordship Avan became Lord of the Fyre Islands and Guardian of the East after his father's death in Year for 316 ASI until his death in Year 357. He was wed to Lady Lyarra of their own Patron House Hay, and had three trueborn children: Raeva III, Leon II, and Ammon.